What I thought was meant to be
by vixen-s.m.f
Summary: Summary: A girl dreams of her one and only and finds him, but then something happens. She finds out later that the person she thought was her soul mate isn’t her soul mate. When she does meet the ‘one’, will she be able to remove her feelings for th
1. Default Chapter

Hello folks, how's it going? This is my second fic. I know,I know, you probably thought this was the 6th chapter of I'm Broken, huh? Big bummer, i know. Have to finish it first, and it is almost ready. Anywho, back to this story, this is just an experiment. I just want to see if it gets reviews and if it doesn't, i won't bother with it anymore and if my other fans DO review, i promise the 6th chapter will be out, see today is tuesday...how does Thursday sound? New readers, hi and thank you for taking a chance on this and please take another one on reviewing, it makes this writer a happy one. Thank you.

Alright people, the most self eestem lower: Disclaimer: Do not own Inuaysha and anythng for that manner. Just (sadly) this sandwich i hold in my hand and it's not even mine, i stole it from my brother. How sad. Oh sorry, on with the story. See you after.

_Summary: A girl dreams of her one and only and finds him, but then something happens. She finds out later that the person she thought was her soul mate isn't her soul mate. When she does meet the 'one', will she be able to remove her feelings for the first one and love him or will she keep her old feelings for her first love? Is that the only conflict this story holds or is there a twisted turn this story takes? Read and review. Tell me if this sucks so I can stop before I make an idiot out of myself. Thank you. _

****

****

**What I thought was meant to be**

* * *

* * *

* * *

_"Oh Sesshoumaru, you're so wonderful." I giggled as I hugged him. He looked down at me with kindness that I literally saw stars in his eyes. "You make me feel wonderful. You make me feel different. I never felt this way, never dreamed I'd feel this way. I love you Kagome. I don't want you to forget me. I don't want you to ever stop loving me. I love it how every time you look at me, your eyes light up. You're so beautiful, how did I ever get you?" He said as he caressed my cheek. A tear slid down my face as he spoke those words to me, so gentle. How could I not be with him?  
"You act as if you don't deserve me. How could I not love you?" I answered as I played with his white hair.  
"You love me?" He asked with a smile on his face and pulled me closer towards him.  
"I didn't say that. I don't think you heard me right." I lied as I played innocent. "I know what you said. I hear perfectly well. I know you love me."_

_"No I don't." I laughed and ran.  
"Oh no you don't. You never win you know. You're playing a losing game." He chuckled as he chased after me._  
  
We stayed there all day. Nothing in the world mattered. That day was the best day of my life. Why couldn't it stay that way? Why couldn't I be there, that same time, again? Why must I be here, a place I'd never want to step a foot in?  
_"You won't forget me right? Promise you won't forget me. I want to hear you say it." He ordered as we laid on the grass looking up at the dark, starry sky.  
"I promise."_

"I'll never forget you, Sesshoumaru. I promised. I'll never forget. I love you. I'll always love you." Tears fell from my face and sadness filled my once happy eyes.  
"Come on sweetie, it's time." My mother sniffed as she touched my shoulder and was leading me out of the gravesite. They began to lower the casket and more tears blurred my eyes.  
"I promise Sesshy."

_"Be with me always."_

"Always Sesshoumaru."

_"I love you Kagome."_

"I love you Sesshoumaru, I love you." I shouted as my mother tried to take me out of the cemetery. I stared at him, his casket, till he was 6 feet under. He was gone, gone for good. I could never have him. This was it. "No. No." I whimpered as I let my mother take me away from my beloved.

"It's over. Let's go."

"I promised him. I promised I'd never leave him. I promised." I said as I cried.  
"I know, he knew that. Now, he's in a better place."

"Oh no, don't you say that to me. I hate that saying. I HATE IT. Don't you say that to me. He's better here with me. He should be here with me." I said as I took her arm off my shoulder.  
"Kagome please. I'm only trying to help."

"Don't. It's not really helping." I stared at the grave stone and the sudden rain blurred my vision. He was no longer in sight. "No. I can't see him. I can't see him anymore." I said as I tried to get loose from my mothers grip.  
"Let's go Kag, it's over. He's gone."

"No. No." I yelled as realization hit me. I fell to my knees and literally broke down in tears. My mother hugged me and told me everything was ok. But she was wrong. He was my soul mate. I dreamed about him before I even met him. I can't forget him.

* * *

_**2 years ago**_  
  
_I sat in the bench, facing a beautiful maze garden. It was so breath taking that it looked like a painting. I smiled at the fascinating view and ran into the maze. Vines and green grew on the maze walls, no weeds dared to enter the beautiful maze. Flowers, red, yellow, and white roses filled the vines. I ran and laughed as I went deeper and deeper into the center of it. 'How am I going to get out of this one?' I thought as I finally reached the center. I went through different directions but still ended up back to the same spot. I panicked and started to call for help. "What are you yelling for?" said and irritated voice. I turned around and started to glare at the rude stranger but as I looked into his eyes, my face softened. He had the most beautiful golden eyes, more breath taking then the garden. As I stared at him, my stomach was filled with butterflies and my knees were weak. I couldn't stand up and I began to fall. He rushed to me and grabbed me. "You klutz." He said exasperatedly. I removed my eyes from his and looked at his serious face. He's always serious._  
  
BEEP, BEEP ,BEEP  
  
I fell off the bed at the annoying noise and took the evil thing with me, making the room silent again. I took a deep breath and began to pick myself from the floor. A huge smile made it's way on my face as I remembered the dream. I quickly got up and ran to my roommate's room, almost falling flat on my face.  
"SANGO, SANGO. YOU UP?" I yelled as I banged on her door. I heard a thud and a groan. 'Must've fallen off the bed.' I then heard footstep and mumbling getting closer to the door.  
"What do you want?" A messy haired, one eye open, very irritated girl asked as she opened the door. I smiled at her expression and barged into her room. "Sango, Sango, I had the best dream ever. I dreamt about him again." I said as I squealed.  
"Really now?" She responded sarcastically. I shrugged her response away and continued.  
"Remember when I told you when I saw him and I began to fall? Well, he caught me and I was able to look at his face. He has a very serious face…he was a little blurry though." 

"Kag, you need to lay off the cheesy romance novels. They are not doing you any good." Sango said as she picked up her blanket from the floor. I ignored her response and pretended she said something else. "I know he's my guy, I feel it in my stomach. I wonder when I'm going to meet him." I said as I jumped up and down with delight.  
"But Kagome you said you've only seen his eyes and a blurry face. How are you going to know which one?" Sango asked as she made her bed.  
"Ill know, believe me. He has the most beautiful golden eyes. I mean it's noticeable. Have you met anyone with amber eyes?" I asked as I jumped on the unfinished bed.  
"You got a point there…NOW OFF THE BED." She shouted as she threw a pillow at me. I shrieked and dodged out of harm's way. "Don't be so moody, you already found Miroku." I said as I dashed out of the room with a shouting Sango behind me.  
"I'D RATHER DIE AND YOU KNOW THAT. YOU KNOW I DESPISE THE LECHER, COME HERE KAGOME. I'LL SHOW YOU HOW MUCH I LOVE HIM!!!!!!!" She yelled while carrying two pillows. I ran faster and laughed.  
"So you admit it. She does love him." I said to myself.  
"I HEARD THAT." She screamed as I yelped.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Well, well, well? I need to know. Please don't choose not to review. You need to so that way I can stop while I am ahead. And yes this story takes a twisted turn, believe me. I should know. Bye til next time…hopefully. You loved it…right? Tell me, I need to know. 


	2. Have I found you?

Hello, thank you for either sticking around for this chapter and for review or taking time to read. I thank you so much, it really means a lot. Hopefully this chapter is to yourliking. I addad some humor in it so it's kinda funny. You should have seen me when i was writing it. On with the story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Nothing yet.

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Have I found you?**

****

"Who is my golden eyed prince? Will I ever find him?" I asked Sango. She let out an exasperated sigh.  
"Well, you might find him soon at the pace you're going."

"And what exactly is that suppose to mean?" I said as I placed my hands on my hips.  
"Well, you are going up to every guy you see screaming at his face. 'Hey, do you have golden eyes.' Don't you have any shame? I mean it would be a miracle if you don't get arrested for harassment."

"I do not. I just merrily glance at their faces."

"You are such a liar. I saw you. You even almost tackled a guy down when he tried running away. You scared the poor guy."

"He shouldn't have ran. It's not a big deal. I told him to let me see his eyes. Oh great, Sango you made me miss all the guys that passed by. HEY, HEY YOU. THE ONE WITH THE JACKET." I yelled as I ran after him.  
"Oh my…how embarrassing. I can't believe she's doing this. We are in college for goodness sake, maybe if we were in junior high…no, not even then should she be doing this. That's it. I don't know her. I don't know who she is. Kagome? Who's Kagome? I don't know a Kagome." She said as she kept walking.  
"HEY SANGO, DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY. COME BACK HERE. I JUST WANT TO SEE YOUR EYE…HEY, IT'S NOT NICE THROWING STUFF AT A LADY." I shouted angrily at him as I kept chasing him.  
"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU LUNATIC." He yelled as he threw his Chemistry book at me.  
"OH HEY, YOU DROPPED THIS." I said as I dodged the book and picked it up from the ground.

"Oh, this is…Kami is just not on my SIDE TODAY."

"Hel-lo Sango. You are looking good today." A tall, purple eyed, lazily dressed guy stood closely by her.

"Miroku. No, there is no way Kami is on my side today. You're laughing at me, aren't you?" She said to no one.  
"Is Sango having a bad day? I'm here now, here to cheer you up." He smiled widely. Sango grabbed his hand before he touched her.

"Now isn't the time, you lecher." She said threateningly.  
"But of course, I respect your space. I'll come to your house later."

"The hell you are. Now if you excuse me, I have to go and tell the cops to let the psycho go." And with that she walked toward to the cop holding her friend.

* * *

"I didn't find him. I searched everyone in the whole school campus. I don't get it. Maybe I'm not supposed to meet him at the school." I thought. I groaned at the unmerciful sun boring down its hot rays straight at me. "I hate walking. I can't believe I'm walking home. I need a car. I can't just depend on Sango all the time. She has a job and leaves me in the withering sun. Well, I might as well stop by the store." As I walked in the store's doors, I saw everyone on the floor, scared stiff. I looked confusingly at them and didn't think about the situation. All of a sudden, someone grabbed me from behind, wrapping their arm around my throat with a knife in hand. "Don't anybody move or she gets it." He threatened, his face leaning on my cheek.  
"I don't want to get it. Oh boy, just my luck. I see that you're busy, I'll just come back later." I whimpered as I began to move from his grasp.  
"Oh no you don't." You stay here with me, sweetheart. Don't do anything smart…or else." He said as he brought the knife closer to my throat.  
"Oh boy, oh boy, I can feel the sharp edge. Sharpened it yourself, I bet? Just for this occasion." I said as I chuckled nervously.  
"Shut up or I'll slice you open."

"Shutting up."

"You, unload the register and put the money in the bag." He ordered the frightened cashier.  
"Hey, it's not nice ordering people around. Anyway, don't you think it's not very smart robbing in daylight? I mean, you didn't think this through now did you?" I said shakily.  
"You're not either by opening your mouth."

"Would you just be quiet?" A lady whispered.  
"Listen to the lady."

"Well, I mean, why bother if you're going to kill me anyway." I said.  
"Good assumption. You are one smart girl. You are the chosen one; you will die for all these people. May they remember you as the hero." He said as he snatched the now fully filled bag. "Oh crap. It happened, Sango was right. My mouth did cause my death. Oh great. This is just my day." I whimpered.  
"Don't anybody move. Everyone just stay down or I'll just start shooting." He said as he pulled his gun out and pointed it at everyone. He was walking backwards, eyes on everyone, and started to walk out of the back room.  
'Oh crap, oh crap. I didn't even get to say goodbye to Sango or Miroku. I'll never see them again.' "Oh come on, we're cool right? Please, I'm just 19 years old. I'm still in college. Not even half way finished. I have exams coming up and I just can't miss them. I'm going to fail."

"You don't have to worry about that anymore. You don't need it where you're going." He laughed as I started to cry.

"Oh great. This is just peachy."

"First, I'm going to have a little fun with you." He grinned as he led me into an alley. How we got there was a good question.

"Stop. SOMEONE HELP ME. Let me go." I said as I started to take his hands off me. He pointed the gun at me and slammed me against the wall with his hand on my throat.  
"Not thinking this through, now are we? You be a good girl now and I promise I'll kill you fast and painless." I buried my face in my hands and cried. This was it.

"Put the gun down and let her go." Someone said.  
"And who are you?" The robber asked as he once again grabbed me. "Stay out of it. This doesn't concern you." He said as he put the gun to my head. I felt myself cry even more and I still had my face in my hands.

"This is the last time I'm asking you. Let the girl go."

"You must think you're some big shot going against a guy with a gun. Come any closer and I'll blow her brains out."

'Oh man, I heard that phrase from all the movies I watched. I never thought that line was going to be used on me.'

"Stay where you are girl. I'm warning you, don't move." I shook my head and curled into myself more. All I heard was groaning and cries of pain. 'What is going on?' I slowly removed my hand from my eye and peeked through only seeing something horrible. The guy pointed the gun at me and fired. I stared stiffly at it until my rescuer pushed me out of the way. I stayed on the ground and once again covered my teary face. Moments passed, and everything was silent. I felt someone kneel down beside me.  
"Are you okay?" He asked in breaths. I nodded my head slowly and still kept my face in my hands. "Can you move? Do you need help standing up?" He asked concerned. "You can take your hands from your face now. You're safe now." I began to move slowly, hands off my face but not looking at my rescuer. I struggled to get up and he stood up with me. My knees felt like jelly and I couldn't stand up so I began to fall. He caught me and I finally looked into his eyes. Everything started to spin but I saw his eyes clearly. Golden. "Golden. Golden eyes. It's you." I said in a whisper and everything went black.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Well? What do you think? It's funny. I was laughing. That's sad but it is funny. Well, i think so. Please review. Don't worry, sorry if it seems boring now but i assure you, this is going to be one gasping fic. I told my friend about it, and she was already in awe. Just be patient with me. It has to play out in each chapter. Please review, thanks 


End file.
